


Ferito in servizio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Police, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 302.★ Prompt/Traccia: 10. Police Office!AU. BONUS A e B sono colleghi e uno dei due viene ferito.





	Ferito in servizio

Ferito in servizio

 

“Resisti, resta sveglio. Qualunque cosa succeda resta sveglio!”. Le grida della giovane donna risuonavano nell’abitacolo della macchina, ma arrivavano ovattate al giovane. Quest’ultimo mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e avvertì un dolore fortissimo all’addome invadere tutto il suo corpo. Strinse gli occhi e vomitò un po’ di sangue, sporcando il sedile, sentiva la testa pulsare e scottare, boccheggiò ansimando.

“Resta sveglio! Non lasciare andare questo e resta sveglio!”.

La giovane lasciò andare il volante e lo aiutò a premere con la mano pallida la pezzuola sulla ferita, da cui sgorgava del sangue chiaro.

< Cos’è successo?

Non mi ricordo niente… Oh meglio, ho qualche ricordo spezzettato.

Stamattina avevo mangiato il mio solito latte. Diamine, mi sento così debole. Perché non posso dormire un po’? > si chiese. Rischiò di scivolare in avanti, mentre la macchina faceva lo slalom tra le altre auto.

“Jadeite, resta sveglio!”. Il grido questa volta gli arrivò più chiaro, era coperto dalle sirene della loro auto. Rialzò il capo madido di sudore gelido lentamente e riuscì a socchiudere un occhio.

< Ora, forse, ricordo qualcosa. Se focalizzo… Sì! Siamo andati alla vecchia fabbrica per quella segnalazione di comportamento sospetto… >. Si ricordò Jadeite.

“Quel contrabbandiere del cazzo…” esalò.

“Gli ho sparato, non devi preoccuparti. Ora andiamo all’ospedale, Mamoru è già andato sul posto per recuperare la sua merce.

Tu pensa solo a rimanere sveglio” ordinò la collega.

Jadeite deglutì, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue farsi più definito nella sua bocca. Riuscì a vedere, anche se sfocata, la testa dell’altra.

“Rei…” biascicò.

“Non dovevi prenderti quel colpo al posto mio. Non dovevi proprio!

Se fosse qualche punto vitale? Se non riuscissi…”. Iniziò a enumerare lei.

Jadeite riuscì a vederla più nitidamente, vide l’espressione preoccupata di lei, gli occhi della giovane scattavano per riuscire a individuare la strada più rapidamente.

“Toglietevi dai piedi, dannazione!” sbraitò alle altre macchine.

“Ne prenderei altre… dieci… di pallottole…”. Cercò di dire Jadeite, la tosse coprì le sue parole, mentre la sua respirazione diveniva un rantolo.

Rei risalì in quinta la strada in pendenza verso l’ospedale, premendo al massimo l’acceleratore. Schivò all’ultimo momento un’anziana con la flebo, un uomo saltò per evitare il loro veicolo e Rei parcheggiò davanti le grandi porte automatiche.

“Stai zitto e risparmia il fiato, per una volta in vita tua!” sbraitò Rei. Tirò il freno a mano e spalancò la portiera della macchina, senza spegnerla, lasciando attivata la sirena. Corse fuori, andò dall’altro lato e aprì la portiera di lui, prendendolo delicatamente in braccio, mugolò sentendo il peso di lui, Jadeite le passò il braccio intorno al collo e si aggrappò a fatica. Con l’altra mano continuò a tenere premuta la ferita, sia la sua divisa da poliziotto che i suoi capelli color del grano si erano sporcati di sangue.

“Un dottore! Mi serve un dottore!” sbraitò Rei, entrando.

“Signorina, non può lasciare lì la macchina…”. Iniziò a dire un’infermiera, avvicinandosi ai due.

Rei digrignò i denti.

“Porti qui un cazzo di medico! Non vede che c’è un poliziotto che è stato ferito in servizio?” ruggì.

“L-la scusi…” esalò Jadeite con un filo di voce. Rischiò di perdere i sensi e la testa gli ricadde in avanti.

Un’altra infermiera li raggiunse con una sedia a rotelle.

“Lo lasci a me” disse sbrigativa. Si voltò verso la collega dicendo: “Chiama il dottor Robinson. Digli che serve un intervento d’emergenza”. Il suo tono era di comando.

Rei adagiò delicatamente Jadeite sulla sedia. Lui si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato di dolore e la collega impallidì, respirando velocemente.

“Vada. Non può venire con lui in sala operatoria” ordinò la seconda infermiera, mentre la prima correva via.

“V-vai…” esalò Jadeite.

Rei annuì lentamente, con espressione allucinata li vide andare via. Strinse gli occhi, si schiaffeggiò e corse alla propria macchina.

< Andrà tutto bene. Tutto bene > si ripeté.


End file.
